


Story Telling

by dedicatedfollower467



Series: Zukka Shorts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka likes telling jokes about their previous adventures. He's surprised when Zuko seems to like them, too.</p><p>(Prompt Fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from Tumblr.
> 
> Fill for the prompt: Sokka/Zuko, 40. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

_“_ And THAT is the story of how I was nearly killed by rock candy!” Sokka declares, slapping his hands down on his knees.

He’s not really expecting Zuko to react. The guy hasn’t reacted in  _any_ way to Sokka’s jokes or any of the stories about Team Avatar’s old travels. Even though some of the stories are  _really_ funny. Still, he figures the Firelord will raise an eyebrow. Maybe.

Instead, Sokka catches a twitch in Zuko’s cheek, a slight squinting of his good eye.

“No way,” says Sokka, “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Yes I smiled. I do smile, you know. I’m not that scary.”

“You’re right there,” says Sokka, and Zuko frowns like he hadn’t expected Sokka to agree so readily. “But you’ve never smiled at my jokes before.”

Zuko leans back. “I was thinking about you encased in rock candy, unable to speak.”

“Hey!” says Sokka, and he shoves Mr. His Highness the Firelord, breaking his composure.

Zuko is grinning now - like actually grinning, it’s weird. “It’s true. It would’ve made my life  _much_ easier if you had been stuck in Omashu forever, covered in rock candy.”

“It would  _not,”_ says Sokka, but now he’s grinning too.

They catch each other’s eyes, and Sokka can’t help watching the way the skin crinkles at the edges of Zuko’s good eyelid as he smiles, comparing it to the stiffness in the burn. He’s kind of handsome when he smiles, Sokka thinks. He can see why all those Fire Nation girls might have liked him. Even with the burn.

Zuko breaks eye contact first, looking out into the distance, and that’s when Sokka feels the embarrassment starting to rise in his belly. He hadn’t meant to stare for so long.

To cover the awkwardness, he slaps his knees again. “So! Wanna hear about the time we busted into the Earth King’s palace?”


End file.
